


Mama Said Marry A Man Who Can Cook

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angel Wings, Between Seasons/Series, Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Sweet Magnus Bane, Tenderness, Tickling, True Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any m/m, spending all day cuddling





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Alec takes a deep breath, then releases it, feeling pretty darn smug at the moment as the mouth-watering aroma of sugary sweetness fills his senses. A platter of scrumptious chocolate chip cookies decorates the counter, the yummy reward for an hour of work. He giggles happily, proud of his creation. Of course, he did not get it right the first go around; cooking is new to him, and he burnt a few patches before he perfected his craft, and now the scent is rising around him and the cookies are the delightful treasure.

Job well done, Shadowhunter!

He just hopes Magnus finds them heavenly. They were a gift for his beloved on this winter day. Before he can even offer a cooking to Magnus, the warlock is making grabby hands--Honest, he is making grabby hands like a little boy and the biggest grin Alec has ever seen lights up his lips--his hands twitched for a second before they reached out for the yummy-sweet prize. His eyes were soft and there was a fond grin on his face. 

“They are delicious, Darling”, Magnus purrs, one hand lightly brushing Alec’s jaw, and Alec beams, turns his head to press a gentle kiss to Magnus palm. 

Magnus turns away, cookie still hand, and Alec was expecting a hum of satisfaction, maybe the comical ‘nom, nom, nom’ groans of delight as Magnus enjoyed the cookies. What took him by surprise was his sweetheart pulling him down onto the love-seat and into his arms, cuddling him and giving him a quick chocolate flavor kiss before conjuring up two glasses of hot chocolate. 

Alec has melted against Magnus chest and he smiles big and brightly beautiful when Magnus nibbles a cookie, the Warlock is letting out little happy hums that he usually makes when he has woken up with the warm sunlight kissing him as he snuggles cozy in Alec’s arms. 

Alec beams, nuzzled against Magnus chest, believing that as far as stormy days go, snuggling on the couch and enjoying cookies with his soul mate was a pretty great day.


	2. Fall

Alec uses both hands to scoop up a big pile of leaves, and he takes off running towards Magnus who yelps excitedly and runs for cover. Magus could use magic to easily escape the playful battle, but he gives into the silliness.

The crisp leaves crunch under Alec's boots, he feels the chill in the air and the goosebumps dance on his skin, his rosy pink nose twitches as the kiss of autumn air follows him while he chases his boyfriend.

They were both breathing in short pants as they ran like school boys, carefree on this blustery autumn day. He gets close enough and tosses the handful of leaves at Magnus, “Tag! Your it!”

Laughter fills the crisp air around them, a sharp giggles rumbling from his tummy when Magnus turns and tackles him down into the pile of leaves. His chest rising and falling rapidly, breath ragged from the running. Magnus fingertips skidder over his sides, tickling Alec and his breath leaves him in a rush as he wiggles and giggles. He feels the blush on his cheek as he smiles, grinning brighter when Magnus leans down and presses a kiss to his lips.

It’s not long before the chill gets the better of them, and they scamper back inside, cuddling up in front of a warm fire and delighting in a scrumptious cup of hot chocolate, complete with fluffy whipped cream and puffy marshmallows.

Laughter is medicine for the soul. It warms Alec straight to the bone. It makes his pink lips curl into a smile as his tummy tingles with giggles, and he laughs silly until he is nearly breathless and his cheeks hurt from smiling so brightly. Lately, he has done a great deal of laughing. 

He laughs when try to make pancakes for breakfasts, and he burns them horribly—they are brunt black, lacking fluffiness. He pouts adorably; cooking is such a mundane pain in his ass. Magnus let out a fond, soft chuckles, hands affectionately sliding through Alec's messy hair before pulling him close as he pressed his lips to Alec’s lips to brush away the pout and replace it with a sweet smile. 

They kiss, tentatively at first, soft, chaste kisses, and the kisses flow easily between them, they lean in, giggling and smiling with such bright smiles the sun would be jealous of their bold glow, looking like fools in love as they share another sweet, soft kiss. The warming golden sunlight flows around them, kissing their rosy cheeks as they grin, they fit together perfectly like a puzzle. Their lips touch, feather soft and tenderly, and Magnus smiles even brighter when Alec closes his eyes, leans into his kiss and gives an almost heavenly, dreamy sigh. 

Alec laughs when he is rambling on about work, far too early for such serious talk, and Magnus pecks him on the lips to silence him, and he remembers that its Sunday, no work, and they have the day to relax. He laughs when they get into a tickle fight, such a silly childish thing to do, but he wiggles and squirms and loses the fight when his beloved finds that spot under his ribs that makes him burst with bubbly laughter. 

And at the end of the day, his tummy ache pleasure, sore from all the giggling, and he cuddles up in bed with Magnus, smiling like a fool in love.


	3. Summer

The world can be ugly sometimes. Filled with agonizing pain and heartbreaking sadness, too much that Magnus’ chest heaves harshly and his eyes fill with tears as he tries to breathe through hurt. Yet now, for a tiny moment in time, the world is at peace and he can bask in the comfort his beloved soul mate gives him. 

He kisses Alec sweetly, his lips taste like cherries, and each kiss is slow and sensual as he poured all of his heart and soul and everlasting love into each caress of his lips. One hand lightly stroking his face softly while the fingers of his other hand trace over Alec’s beautiful golden wing. 

His fingers brush through his velvet feathers with care as not to cause him pain, trailing up to the arch of strong bone. A touch so soft. No trace of cruelty to leave bruises. No hiss of pain caused by nails cutting into Alec’s back. Only the touch of love from him graces Alec’s wings. 

Magnus’ caress is extremely tender as if Alec were made of glass wrapped in silk; it makes Alec smile, his heart growing too sizes too big for his chest. They kiss with feather soft touches until Magnus broke the kiss purely to gather the air back into him lungs that had slipped away, he smirks when Alec gave him the cutest pout and gently pulled him closer and pushed his wing into the caress in a silent wish for Magnus to continue. 

The kindhearted warlock grants his wish; Magnus’ fingers are so light against his wing, touching him as if he were a fragile treasure and making Alec shiver. The tension bleeds out of Alec in waves, gradually making his muscles lax and loose until his eyes slide shut and he slumps into Magnus arms, a look of pure heavenly bliss on his face as he wraps his wings around them both and cuddled into the embrace of his beloved warlock.

He blinks slowly, lazily; blissfully relaxed. Magnus holds him closer, kisses Alec’s cheeks, his forehead, his lips; he allows his lips to caresses every patch of velvet soft skin he can find. He leans into the caress when Alec’s fingertips stroke his face, his lips leave a kiss upon Alec cheek, his light stubble on his cheeks gliding over Alec’s smooth soft skin and tickling, making Alec giggle softly. 

Warmth cocoons the soul mates as they cuddle, and rosy red blush colors Alec’s cheeks as Magnus palms his face, touching so gently Alec can feel the love in every caress, every brush of skin caressed by Magnus soft lips whispering “I love you, my beautiful angel.”


	4. Spring

On Sunny afternoon, when the day is warm and there is a gentle cool breeze floating through the air, Alec lays sprawled out in the grass, under the relieving shade of the large apple tree, basking in the sun rays that filter in between the rustling leaves of the tree.

With his head on Magnus lap, he listens as his beloved softly humming a soothing lullaby that seeps into his soul and fills his heart with bliss. He sighs contently, feeling tender fingers brushing through his hair. Oh how he loves lazy Sundays when the loud buzz of the busy world is silent, and he has time to bask in the simple joy of life, like relaxing with Magnus, away from the monsters that try to rip their joy to shreds.

Waking up in bed in Magnus arms is pretty darn great, but little moments like now when it’s just the two of them away from the world, when Magnus looked so happy and blissful that Alec wanted to hug him tight and keep him in his arms forever, where Alec’s pure joy. His whole body goes lax, eyes closing and chest rising and falling as he breathes easily.

Magnus is so sweet on him, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, his fingers brushing soothingly through his spiky hair. Alec gazes up at him, oh by the angel, he could drown in those warm, dark eyes. Magnus leans in once more to press another kiss to Alec’s forehead, filling his senses with the angels familiar, honey sweet scent.

A sensation of pure heaven swarms Alec, muscles going lax and loose as he breathed in deeply, memorizing the scent that was unique to his man. Magnus's fingers curls and twirl in Alec’s wild, spiky hair, scratching along his scalp so soothingly Alec nearly purrs.

And when Magnus presses a kiss upon his lips, Alec smiles as brightly as the sunny sunshine shimmering down upon him. 

At night, Alec collapses into Magnus’ arms that catch him like he is a falling star. 

He has no trouble finding the dream world when his soul mate holds him tight, the darkness doesn’t knock fearful against his chest and throb within the clutches of his ribcage with the most unpleasant sensation to send shivers down his spine. 

He finds peace and grace in Magnus’ embrace. He is bathed in whispering soothing words of comfort and love and escapes into a gentle touch and soothing comfort. Magnus kisses his cheek delicately, softly, and the affection renders Alec breathless as he slips off into the realm of sweet dreams. 

When he awakens, he doesn’t have a care in the world. His heart is light as a feather, the desire to fly high up in the sky radiating with his joyful soul. Magnus’ beautiful smile greets him when his eyes open, a soft, kindhearted, gentle smile on his face takes the air from his lungs and leaves him breathless. 

As dawn rises on the horizon, they speak not one word yet communicate with adoring gazes that shimmer like diamonds and adoring smiles that make their cheeks flush rosy red. He is so overjoyed he can’t help the beaming smile that spreads across his angelic face. He murmurs something about getting out of bed and showering, eating breakfast, an attempt to be a somewhat productive Shadowhunter, but Magnus playfully silences him with a sweet kiss. 

With Magnus nestles into his side with an arm tossed across his waist to hold him in a close, tender embrace, Alec has trouble breathing because his heart is so filled with affection and love. He has not stopped grinning all morning, and the thought of parting from his soul mate nearly makes him writhe in sorrow. 

He closes his eyes as they cuddle, basking in the warmth, their bodies cocooning together in this heavenly bliss. He hums and grins, his cheeks blossom rosy red as Magnus’s sweet lips caress his. 

True, they should rise and shine, but Alec simply doesn’t have the willpower to leave this bed of love. Therefore, he snuggles in close to Magus and gently kisses his forehead, and drowns his soul in Magnus’ warmth and love wrapped around him in an everlasting embrace. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/949415.html?thread=109444263#t109444263)


End file.
